In music teaching, the learning of inversions is always problematic because students invariably tend to rely too much on the root chord and shy away from inversions. The root position is of no greater dignity than are the inversions, and the root and all the inversions should be used in approximately equal proportion depending on the fingering of a particular piece of music.
Thus, drilling in the inversions is important to becoming an accomplished keyboard instrument player. A number of devices have been developed which point out the inversions from a simulated keyboard or from a scale, but by indexing in this fashion it is difficult to visualize all the inversions at once because the hand position and keys overlap and become confused.
It is thus the purpose of the present invention to provide a teaching aid with vertical displays of the inversions of the chords of major triads. It is also an object of the invention to provide a single, base member having at lease one octave of a simulated keyboard thereon and a plurality of interchangeable insert cards, each of which occupies one octave horizontally and preferably two octaves vertically to show all the inversions for each major triad rooted in each tone of the diatonic scale displayed on the simulated keyboard. The music teaching is carried through into both note reading and consecutive numbering of the diatonic scale tones by virtue of a second card inserted into the base member and revealing diatonic scale tone numbers at the bottom, and displaying above the first card a staff with representative notes from the diatonic scale displayed thereon together with their diatonic scale numbers.